ff The gazette(memories)
by takayamasuzu
Summary: belakangan ini uruha selalu mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi yang aneh. apa makna dari mimpinya tersebut?dapatkah uruha melewati hari-harinya setelahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Memories

Chapter : 1/-

Author : Takayama_suzu

Main Cast : The gazettE , Gackt

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

BGM :Reila(The gazette), Sirius(DIAURA)

Disclaimer : The gazettE punya saya seorang *dihajar fans the gazette sedunia* hehe gak deh Cuma fanfic ini yang punya saya XXDD

Warning :non EYD,fanfic yang super duper gaje dikarenakan authournya yang sangat ,reader yang baik hati ,please don't kill me XD#plak

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE

Uruha sedang berlari menghindari sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan , berlari dan terus berlari tanpa ia menemukan sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dengan desain eropa kuno , bangunan itu terlihat sangat tua , semak belukar yang tak terawat ,dinding yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan terdapat keanehan dimana salah satu bagian bangunan tersebut yang luput dari kesan tak berpenghuni dan angker,yakni sebuah taman yang terdapat dibagian halaman belakang bangunan dengan keindahan yang tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Taman ini terlalu indah hingga membuat uru lupa akan ketakutan yang sempat dirasakannya sebelumnya . Uruha melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di pinggir danau yang terdapat di belakang bangunan , sosok pemuda itu sedang menatapi danau dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak,tak jauh dari tempatnya akan menghampiri pemuda tersebut suara yang tak asing memanggilnya dan membawanya kealam kenyataan .

" Uru ayo bangun , ini sudah pagi nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah "

" ngghh,,,, iya nii-chan sebentar lagi "

" Heh , kau ini ayo cepat bangun! "

Uruha duduk ditempat tidurnya mengucek kedua matanya perlahan agar matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas setelah dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh kakaknya, berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

" Pagi uru,,loh ini masih pagi kenapa muka mu kusut begitu?"

" Pagi ru , ah tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya kurang tidur saja "

" Kok bisa kurang tidur?kau bergadang ya?memangnya kau sedang ada masalah apa sampai bergadang dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini?"Tanya ruki panjang lebar

" Gak apa-apa kok , aku gak ada masalah apa-apa hanya akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur gitu " jawab uruha.

" Uru sebaiknya kau cerita padaku deh sebenarnya ada apa?aku ini sahabatmu aku tau ada yang sedang kau pikirkan bukan? "

Uruha menghela napas dan menceritakan semua yang ia alami belakangan ini dimulai dari kesulitan untuk tidur dimalam hari,dan juga mimpinya yang sama dalam seminggu ini secara mendetail kepada ruki , sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

" Uru , apa yang kau baca dan kau tonton selama seminggu ini? "

" Tidak ada yang aneh ru hanya novel yang sering ku baca sebelumnya,dan kau tau kan aku kurang suka menonton film dan aku tak mungkin menonton film yang aneh-aneh ".

" Sudahlah itu mungkin hanya bunga tidur saja " sambungnya lagi dan sebelum ruki kembali berbicara Gackt sensei sudah memasuki kelas,membuat uru dan ruki menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tadi .

**URUHA POV**

Aku hampir tidak mendengarkan Gackt sensei berbicara,pikiranku masih berkeliaran mengingat mimpi-mimpi yang aku alami belakangan ini hingga seorang siswa masuk kekelasku , seorang siswa yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya disekolah ini .

" Suzuki akira desu . yoroshiku onegaishimasu " ucapnya memperkenalkan diri .

Aku sangat heran melihat tingkah siswi-siswi dikelasku saat siswa baru itu memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri,hingga ia duduk di sebuah bangku yang kosong dipojok kelas tak jauh dari tempat dudukku,mengingat ekspresinya yang kelewat datar , nada suaranya yang agak berat dan selembar kain yang melingkar dihidungnya memunculkan kesan keren bagi para siswi namun misterius bagiku . Selama pelajaran yang diberikan Gackt sensei berlangsung sesekali aku mencuri pandang pada sosoknya yang misterius itu,entah kenapa sangat tidak asing bagiku . Seakan aku pernah bertemu dan mengenalnya sangat dekat,hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi dan menoleh kepada ku membuatku salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela,menatap sebuah pohon yang ranting dan daunnya yang bergoyang seakan mengajakku bicara ( padahal aslinya ketiup angin doang tu pohon , uru alay ih ) *dilempar gitar sama uru*.

Hah sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku ini kenapa begitu banyak hal-hal yang aneh datang kedalam kehidupanku yang sangat tenang sebelumnya.

Kring..kringg…..( sound effect yang gagal XD )

Akhirnya bel tanda isitirahat berbunyi,hampir seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas begitu juga aku dan ruki yang memutuskan untuk makan siang dikantin dan sebelum aku keluar dari kelas sekilas aku menoleh pada si akira itu,dapat kulihat beberapa siswi yang berada dikelas menyapanya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku,yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan menurutku membuat siswi itu tersipu malu . Lagi-lagi ia memergoki ku sedang memandanginya yang entah kenapa kali ini tak hanya membuatku salah tingkah,tapi juga perasaan panas diwajahku,aku berlari meninggalkan kelas dan menyusul ruki yang sudah agak jauh berada didepanku itu .

Setibanya dirumah aku langsung masuk kekamarku merebahkan tubuh di kasur ku yang empuk,aku kembali teringat pada akira siswa baru misterius yang rasanya sangat kukenal , aneh rasanya mengingat aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumya . " akira siapa dia sebenarnya? " ucapku dalam hati .

**URUHA POV END**

Uruha terbangun dari tidur nya menoleh kearah jam dinding dikamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi , duduk sejenak dikasurnya dan kemudian mulai bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya uruha masih memikirkan mimpinya yang lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya.

Setibanya dikelas ia melihat akira sudah berada dibangkunya masih dengan membanca sebuah buku entah buku apa yang dibacanya itu hingga hingga ku dengar suara ruki memanggilku.

" Pagi uru , heh apa yang kau lihat ? hayoo kau mencuri pandang pada Suzuki akira ya?hmm…jangan-jangan kau ini menyukainya ya? "tanya ruki panjang lebar dengan nada menggoda.

" Heh apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu ru mana mungkin aku menyukainya , aku dan dia kan sama-sama laki-laki " jawab uru salah tingkah.

" Tidak suka tapi kok wajahmu merah begitu? "

" hahh kau ini sudah ku bilang tidak ya berarti tidak "

" Kalau begitu dia untukku saja ya ? "

" Ehhh… "

" Ahaahaahaaaa…sudahlah uru kau itu tidak akan bisa membohongiku " kata ruki yang membuat wajah uruha semakin merona seperti "bebek rebus" *langung dimutilasi uru*

" Maaf apa kau yang bernama uruha? "

" Eh? "

" Oh ternyata akira ,, uru ia bertanya padamu tu ? oh ya aku lupa aku ada janji dengan kai , aku kekelasnya sebentar ya mumpung belum bel masuk" kata ruki meninggalkan uruha dan akira.

" Maaf apa ini buku mu? " tanyanya lagi

" Eh,, ah iya itu buku ku kenapa ada pada mu? " tanya uruha bingung

" ano,, aku menemukannya di dekat gerbang sekolah , ada nama dan kelasmu dihalaman depan buku ini dan kebetulan kita sekelas jadi aku berniat mengembalikannya padamu tapi lupa jadi kukembalikan padamu sekarang "

" Maaf sudah membaca sedikit isinya tanpa ijin terlebih dulu " sambungnya lagi.

" Ah tidak apa-apa kok akira san"

" Panggil saja aku reita "

" Oh ya , reita "

Saat akan mengambil buku itu tanpa sengaja tangan nya menyentuh tangan uruha " Maaf aku ke tempat dudukku dulu ya " katanya membalikkan badan dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Entah kenapa rasanya uruha sempat meihat wajahnya yang memerah dibalik nosebandnya itu .

" Ciyee , ada yang lagi jatuh cinta ni kayaknya " kata ruki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping uruha,suskes membuat uruha mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup kuat ke kepala ruki karena sangking kagetnya.

" akhhh itte uruuu "pekiknya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan uruha.

" salah sendiri siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku "

TBC

Review please J


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Memories

Chapter : 2/-

Author : Takayama_suzu

Cast(s) :URUHA(main cast) , The gazettE, Gackt, Alice nine(A9)

Genre :Romance , School life

Rate : T

BGM :Reila(The gazette), Sirius(DIAURA),Taion(The gazette) ^_^dd

Disclaimer : The gazettE punya saya seorang *dihajar fans the gazette sedunia* hehe gak deh Cuma fanfic ini yang punya saya XXDD

Warning :non EYD,fanfic yang super duper gaje dikarenakan authournya yang sangat ,reader yang baik hati ,please don't kill me XD#plak

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE

_Reila reila reila_

_Iekanakata kono kotoba wo_

_Reila reila reila_

_Ima koko da kimi ni utau yo_

_Reila reila reila_

_Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru_

_Reila reila reila_

_Aishiteru aishiteru_

Uruha mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang"mendendangkan/mengumandangkan/melantunkan" sebuah lagu*gubrak*yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ratapan,perlahan tapi pasti uruha melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati sumber suara itu . Ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di pinggir danau di mimpinya yang bertubuh tinggi , berambut pirang namun uruha tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu memunggunginya .

Ia mencoba meyapa pemuda itu berkali kali,namun tak mendapatkan jawaban hingga uruha merasa sedikit kesal dan mencoba menyentuh pundak orang itu, namun uruha terkejut karena tangannya tak dapat menyentuh malah menembus tubuh pemuda itu.

" Apa ini ? apa maksud dari semua ini ? " batinya

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak dari tempat tersebut berjalan dan menembus tubuh uruha dan sekali lagi uruha dibuat terkejut dan hampir pingsan karenanya.

Uruha masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri karena shock yang melanda dirinya . Ia sangat bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walaupun uruha menyadari bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi , namun ia sangat takut akan mimpi yang terlihat sangat nyata ini. Uruha melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa sangat berat, hanya bisa pasrah pada keinginan kakinya yang ingin melangkah entah kemana,melewati koridor demi koridor yang hanya bercahayakan sinar bulan melalui jendela uruha melemparkan pandangannya keluar melihat pemandangan luar yang sangat mencekam dimana pohon-pohon yang berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa dedaunan dirantingnya.

Lagi-lagi uruha mendengar suara yang sama namun kali ini terdengar sangat memilukan sambil menyebut sebuah nama "Reila,,reila dan reila" membuat uruha merasa sangat panas dimatanya hingga tanpa disadarinya air matanya itu telah jatuh , ya uruha menagis mendengar suara itu seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan si pemilik suara tersebut.

Uruha tak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi karena perasaan shock,takut dan sedih yang tengah melanda hatinya , menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan perlahan terduduk karena kakinya benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya kali matanya yang mulai sembab karena air matanya itu,masih terdengar suara memilukan yang seakan menusuk-nusuk jantungnya itu berharap mimpi ini segera berlalu.

Uruha membuka matanya saat pendengarannya tak lagi menangkap suara memilukan tadi . Uruha mencoba untuk bangkit dan berjalan kembali walaupun kakinya masih terasa sangat lemas, berjalan dan memasuki ruangan demi ruangan,dan yang selalu ia dapati adalah sebuah ruangan yang nyaris kosong dengan perabotan,hanya ada sebuah meja atau kursi dipojok maupun ditengah ruangan dengan nyaris tanpa penerang ruangan.

Uruha merasa ini sudah diluar batas kemampuannya,tubuhnya benar-benar lelah bahkan uruha merasa ia akan segera pingsan jika tak beristirahat walau ia tau ini hanya mimpi,uruha berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu terakhir yang dapat ia temui dan berharap didalammya adalah tempat yang sedikit layak untuknya beristirahat sejenak,namun di ruangan terakhir itu ia melihat ruangan yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya,ruangan yang sangat aneh dimana ruangan itu nyaris sama dengan ruangan lain hanya saja terdapat sederet loker yang beberapa diantaranya dalam keadaan terbuka dan kosong,sebuah meja yang terletak beberapa meter dari loker-loker itu dengan beberapa buah lilin yang menyala sebagai penerang ruangan itu,sebuah benda yang selalu berputar dan dipenuhi dengan benang yang saling menyambung satu sama lain dari benda itu hampir ke seluruh sudut ruangan hingga terlihat seperti sarang laba-laba raksasa *hah*(ekspresi author = (O.O")a)*author lagi lope lope ama spider bin man=spiderman*#plak.

Rasa sakit dan lemas kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya,seolah seluruh tenaganya terserap oleh sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui secara matanya perlahan kabur dan semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

Uruha terbangun dari tidurnya disambut dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui celah kain jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka ,menggosok kedua matanya dan melihat sekeliling lega akhirnya dapat terbebas dari mimpinya yang selalu aneh itu dan berharap ini adalah mimpi terakhirnya yang aneh.

"Uru kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu ? kau sakit?"tanya kakak uruha khawatir sambil menghampirinya.

"Uru baik-baik aja kok nii-chan"

"baik-baik aja gimana?wajahmu pucat begitu?sudah makan sarapanmu,dan kemudian istirahat dikamar saja"

"tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku nii-chan?,,"

"heh,,kau sudah lupa apa?aku ini wali kelas pula kau sedang sakit tidak mungkin aku membiarkan mu sekolah,bagaimana nanti kalau sakitmu makin parah? sudah kau tidak usah banyak bicara, makan saja makanan mu!"kata Gackt kakaknya uruha.

" tapi nii… "

"Jangan membantahku uru!"potong gackt sebelum uruha sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Uruha hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu,uruha tak pernah bisa membantahnya karena ia tau apa pun yang dilakukan kakaknya itu demi kebaikannya juga .Gackt adalah keluarga uruha satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah orangtua mereka meninggal 12tahun yang lalu . ya, Gackt harus merawat uruha sendirian saat ia baru berusia 16 tahun, walaupun orang tua mereka meninggalkan tabungan yang cukup namun Gackt memutuskan untuk menggunakannya untuk biaya sekolah Uruha adiknya,dan lebih memilih bersekolah sambil bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua.

Sore harinya~~~~

" Uru , gimana keadaanmu?kudengar dari Gackt sensei kau sakit?"tanya ruki khawatir.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok ruu..aku kan hanya sedikit demam saja kok kau jangan terlalu khawatir begitu dong " uruha menjawab dengan santai.

" benar kau sudah mendingan?"

" iya , ruki chibi "

"hah,kau ini masih bisa-bisanya bercanda disaat sedang sakit seperti ini"

Uruha tertawa geli melihat tingkah ruki yang sedikit ngambek karena ledekannya.

"Jangan tertawa kau ,, huhhh" bentak ruki yang malah terllihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan ice cream hingga membuat uruha semakin tertawa dengan keras.

"Oh ya,,dimana nii-chanku?apa kau melihatnya?"tanya uruha disela-sela tawanya.

"tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya dan memberitahu ku kalau kau sakit,ia meminta padaku untuk menjagamu karena ia akan pulang terlambat,harus mengurus soal-soal ujian katanya".ruki menjawab dengan jutek karena masih kesal pada uruha yang meledeknya.

"oh,begitu".ujar uruha yang telah memutuskan untuk menghentikan tawanya karena takut ruki akan marah padanya.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat ponsel ruki berbunyi tanda ada pesan yang masuk,uruha hanya memperhatikan ruki yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Aduh bagaimana ini aku lupa uru aku harus pergi sekarang,aku harus menjemput nii-chan di stasiun,"kata ruki sambil menepuk keningnya bingung.

" eh,kakakmu itu mau datang dari kanagawa?jadi tadi itu pesan dari kakakmu?"

"ya begitulah uru,bagaimana ini uru?nii-chan pasti sedang menunggu ku distasiun sekarang"

"Ya sudah, kau sebaiknya menjemputnya sampai ia menunggu mu terlalu lama"

"tapi kau bagaimana?masa aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian sih?kau kan lagi sakit?"

"Haahhhh,,kau ini bawel sekali tidak apa-apa kok,sudah ayo cepat sana pergi!"

"ya deh,aku pergi dulu ,,,uru"

"bye,ru-chan"jawab uruha yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh ruki(-_ -*).Uruha hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah ruki yang paling anti dipanggil dengan embel-embel"chan"oleh siapapun termasuk uruha.

**REITA POV**

Langit sudah sangat gelap namun tak ada satupun bintang yang memunculkan dirinya dilangit,bahkan bulan pun hanya bersembunyi dibalik awan seperti enggan menampakkan sudah berapa jam aku duduk bersandar sambil melamun di balkon apato menoleh pada jam dinding yang ada dikamarku itu,sudah hampir jam 12malam rupanya,aku berjalan menuju ranjangku,berbaring dan mencoba untuk mataku tampaknya masih enggan untuk tertutup.

Aku menghela napas panjang, ini kesekian kalinya aku sulit untuk tidur bahkan hampir tidak bisa tidur,kepalaku terasa sangat sakit setiap aku mengingat mimpi-mimpi yang aku alami yang nyaris sama dan berulang belakangan kenapa aku seperti melihat secara sekilas sosok yang sangat mirip dengan ku yang selalu dalam keadaan pilu seperti sedang meratapi sesuatu.

"ahh,,kenapa aku ini..apa artinya mimpi-mimpi itu"

"selamat pagi akira-san"sapa seorang murid padaku tak jauh dari kelasku yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

Aku merasa sangat senang karena aku dapat diterima dengan hangat oleh para siswa dan guru di Gakuen high school,sekolah baru ku ini mengingat aku baru beberapa hari bersekolah pada sosok siswa cantik dikelasku itu,namanya selalu tersenyum setiap aku mengingat wajahnya itu,merasa gugup saat aku berada didekatnya atau saat mataku bertemu dengan mata hazelnya yang teduh memang mengingat aku dan ia sama laki-laki.

Aku tiba dikelas ku tapi tak kulihat sosok uruha yang selalu ingin kulihat itu. kudengar beberapa siswa sedang membicarakan uruha yang tidak masuk sekolah.

"hei,Ini hari kedua uruha tak masuk sekolah,kudengar dari ruki katanya uruha sedang sakit loh."ucap seorang siswa pada teman sebangkunya saat aku menduduki tempat dudukku,sambil membaca sebuah buku kesukaanku kutajamkan pendengaranku karena mereka berbicara agak sedikit pelan.

Aku bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa wali kelas ku,Gackt sensei adalah kakaknya uruha dari pembicaraan siswa saat bel berbunyi ruki masuk ke kelas dan disusul oleh Gackt sensei yang langsung mengabsen muridnya dan memulai pelajaran.

Disepanjang pelajaran jam pertama aku hanya bisa melamun,hampir tak mendengarkan Gackt sensei saat menerangkan pelajaran yang diberikannya penuh dengan mimpi-mimpiku dan pada uruha yang seakan-akan sangat berkaitan,membuatku semakin penasaran tentang uruha,rasanya aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi tentang sosok uruha yang terasa seperti tidak asing bagiku.

**REITA POV END**

Uruha duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak dipojok ruang keluarga rumahnya,menatap sekeliling ruangan itu kemudian beralih menatap keluar ,itulah yang dirasakannya kini,berada disebuah rumah yang cukup luas yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri ini hanya ada ia sendiri,kakaknya sedang berada disekolah tempatnya terasa berjalan sangat lambat,ia kembali teringat akan mimpinya yang selalu saja sama dan yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya jatuh sakit karena kekurangan tidur,ia berharap mimpi itu segera berakhir namun nyatanya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkannya karena setidaknya sampai semalam mimpi itu masih menghantui tidurnya.

Mimpi yang tidak ia ketahui maksudnya, sebuah mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata yang selalu membuatnya merasakan perasaan sedih,gelisah dan takut secara bersamaan.

"heh uru kau melamun?"tanya Gackt yang menyadarkan uruha dari lamunannya itu.

"ehh,nii-chan sudah …uru tidak melamun kok"jawab uruha kikuk karena agak terkejut dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya.

"kau masih demam,nii-chan antar ke dokter ya ?"kata Gackt sambil memegang kening uruha.

"Gak usah deh nii..uru udah mendingan sedikit lagi pasti sembuh kok"jawab uruha sambil tersenyum.

"Benar kau tidak mau kedokter?"tanya Gackt yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh uruha.

Keesokan paginya~~~~

Uruha memasuki kelas dan disambutoleh ruki yang antusias karena uruha telah kembali masuk sekolah saat uruha duduk dibangkunya ."Gyaaa uruuu…kau sudah masuk sekolah?huwaaa aku kesepian tau selama kau sakit"ucap ruki yang duduk disebelah uruha.

"ruki jangan lebay deh,baru juga 2hari aku gak masuk sekolah sikapmu udah segitunya gimana kalo lebih lama lagi aku gx masuk "

"Eeeehhh,,memangnya kau mau kemana uru?"

"Ha?aduh ruki itu kan seandainya….."jawab uruha.

(O_O)Uruha memandang keseluruh arah ruangan kelasnya dengan sedikit malas, duduk agak dipojok belakang kelas membuatnya dapat melihat seluruh isi kelasnya dengan mudah,dan pandangannya berhenti pada sosok reita yang duduk dipojok kanan kelasnya,reita yang saat itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja seperti sedang tidur."Eh,reita tidur dikelas?inikan masih pagi banget,bel masuk aja belum berbunyi"batin uruha.

Tak lama setelah itu bel berbunyi,reita dibangun kan oleh teman sebangkunya sebelum zankoku sensei*author ngasal(ngarang asal)* ,guru matematika yang terkenal killer seperti namanya itu memasuki sedikit terkekeh melihat hiroto teman sebangkunya reita yang bertubuh mungil itu kesulitan membangunkan reita.

"hihihii…ternyata reita kebo juga ya"batin uruha lagi.

Reita terbangun setelah hiroto memukul kepala nya dengan tongkat baseball *dari mana pon dapat tu tongkat baseball?(*.*)*yang disusul suara tawa seluruh kelas karena melihat tingkah reita dan hiroto,reita mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan hampir menghajar hiroto kalau saja zankoku sensei tidak memasuki kelas detik berikutnya yang sukses membuat kelas kembali tenang.

At kantin

"Uru seminggu lagi kan kita ujian kenaikan kelas nih,kita belajar bareng yuk"kata ruki

"Hem,,nggak mau!"jawab uruha singkat.

"Lho kenapa ?"tanya ruki agak bingung.

"Soalnya kau bawel sih."

"Eh,aku bawel?masa sih?ah aku gak bawel uru !"

Uruha tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa telah sukses mengerjai sahabatnya itu,ruki hanya cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya puas tertawa dan mengerjai ruki,uruha kembali memakan bentonya dilihatnya ruki yang memakan bentonya dengan ekspresinya yang masih cemberut.

"Ruki jangan marah dong,aku kan hanya bercanda tau"ruki tidak menjawabnya.

"ruuu,,ruki-channnn"uruha setengah berteriak membuat siswa-siswi yang berada didekat mereka menoleh.

"ruki jangan marah dong"ucap uruha rada frustasi karena ruki tak menjawabnya.

"ahahaahaaaaa"ruki tiba-tiba tertawa keras membuat mereka kembali dilihat banyak siswa.

"ruki kau kenapa?kau kesambet ya"tanya uruha panic dan bingung.

" aku gak kesambet kok uru"

"Lalu.."

"tidak ada uru, aku tertawa karena kau itu lucu kalau sudah panic"

Uruha mengerucutkan bibir keritingnya itu karena menyadari telah dikerjai ruki dengan berpura-pura marah padanya. "Huuhh,kau mengerjaiku ya ru?"

"Haahaaa..kau yang mulai mengerjaiku duluan kan?jadi ku balas saja"

"huuhh,,dasarrr ruki"

Lagi,lagi dan lagi mereka tertawa membuat seluruh penghuni kantin melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh seperti melihat orang nggak waras kabur dari RSJ *author digebukin uru ama ruki *

"Jadi kapan kita mulai belajar bareng,ru?"tanya uruha sambil memakan kembali bentonya.

"Mulai hari ini saja dirumah ku uru ya?"

"ya deh, tapi ntar pulang sekolah temanin aku keruang guru ya ?"

" ngapain keruang guru,uru?"

"Mau jualan gitar! Ya mau ijin sama nii-chan dulu lah kan kita mau belajar bareng"

"hehehe…kirain"

"Kirain apaan?"tanya uruha agak sebal

"Kirain mau ngamen"kata ruki langsung berlari sebelum uruha menghajarnya."

Uruha membereskan kotak bentonya dengan asal dan berlari mengejar ruki menuju kelas mereka,namun saat akan berbelok uruha terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang juga ikut terjatuh karena tabrakan yang cukup menoleh ke orang itu yang ternyata adalah reita, "maaf,,aku… tidak sengaja"ucap uruha saat ia dan reita mulai berdiri.

**Blush (O/O)**

Uruha dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas saat mata coklatnya reita menangkap mata hazelnya, belum sempat reita akan menjawab,uruha sudah kembali berlari menuju kelasnya sedangkan reita masih terdiam ditempatnya (._.).Uruha berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil agak menunduk karena takut teman sekelasnya terutama ruki melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah merona.

~~~ Sore harinya ~~~

"Nii-chan,uru belajar bareng dirumah ruki ya,kan bentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas"pinta uruha ketika ia tiba di meja kakaknya.

"iya sensei,boleh kan uru belajar dirumahku?"sambung ruki dengan wajah pika pikanya.

"Hemm,,,boleh kok" jawab Gackt sambil mengelus kepala uruha dan ruki secara dan Ruki hanya cengengesan melihat sikap Gackt kepada mereka.

"Yeyy,gackt sensei baik ayo uru kita kerumahku sekarang"ruki menarik tangan uruha sebelum uruha sempat menjawabnya.

"uru,tunggu dulu..nanti kalau selesai belajar nya hubungi nii-chan ya biar nii-chan jemput"ucap Gackt sebelum uruha dan ruki meninggalkan ruang guru.

"siip deh,,bye nii-chan"ucap uru sambil berjalan keluar ruang guru .

"ruki pulang dulu ya sensei"ucap ruki sambil agak membungkukkan badannya kemudian menyusul uruha.

"ya,hati-hati di jalan ya"jawab Gackt sambil tersenyum.

Diluar gedung sekolah uruha dan ruki melihat reita sedang memiting hiroto didekat gerbang sekolah,semua siswa yang melihatnya terdiam mematung termasuk uruha dan ruki.

" ampun dah rei,,gue kan tadi hanya bercanda jangan marah gitu dong"ujar hiroto dengan wajah memelas.

"Huh,ok tapi lo harus gue beri pelajaran!"

"Hah? Ampun rei jangan pukul gue ya"hiroto mulai keringat dingin saat dilihatnya seringaian khas reita yang sedikit menakutkan.

"buakakakakkaakkk,hoi siapa yang akan mukul lo hah….?"ucap reita sambil tertawa keras.

(w O.O)w Hiroto

"kau harus mentraktirku makan dikantin selama 1minggu penuh?"sambung reita

(O.O") hiroto again.

"Hoi"

hiroto loading (# . #!)

"Dasar kau ini"ucap reita sambil menjitak kepala hiroto kesal .

"argkkhh,,ittai reitaaaaaa."ucap hiroto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat dijitak oleh reita."Tapi hanya seminggu ya gak boleh lebih"sambung hiroto lagi sambil memikirkan uang saku nya bakalan ludes gara-gara harus mentraktir reita seminggu penuh.

TAT hiroto again and again.

Uruha,ruki dan seluruh siswa yang melihat pertengkaran nan lucu reita dan hiroto tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat si troublemaker(reita&hiroto)*author kabur sebelum dihajar reita&pon* hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung (*.*")?.

"fuuhh,,kau harus mentraktirku mulai hari ini"ucap reita datar setelah sadar dari kebingungan karena tawaan makhluk halus*siswa-siswi natap author horor* err~para siswa-siswi GHS maksudnya XDD.

"whuuuaaattttt?"jawab hiroto shock.

"iya,masa hukumman lo dimulai hari ini,karena sudah jam pulang sekolah lo harus mentraktir gue di kedai ramen hyena"*author ngarang bebas*reita masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"eh reita itu ada uruha"

"Hahh,,mana..dimana pon?"

"Itu didepan sana"ucap hiroto sambil menunjuk kearah uruha dan ruki yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdiri.

"yo reita"sapa ruki saat ia dan uruha tiba ditempatnya.

"hai ruki,uruha"jawab reita , uruha membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

"reita kau dikerjai pon tuh"ucap uruha

"hah"reita cengo mendengarnya.

"tuh liat"reita melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan uruha dengan wajah murka nan imut.

"PONNNNNN,,,,JANGAN LARI LO YA,,GRRR"reita berteriak sambil berlari mengejar pon yang ternyata saat itu mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur demi menyelamatkan isi dompetnya dari reita.

"Gyaaa…" teriak hiroto saat reita berhasil menarik belakang seragamnya.

"hohoooo,,mau lari kemana lo?"

"ampun boss,,ampuuunnnnn"

"bas bos bas bos,lo pikir gue yakuza apahh?ayo sekarang teraktir gue gue sudah konser dari tadi nih"

"T_T ya deh"

(==_==)a uruha dan ruki

TBC

*Note : Review dari reader dan author senpai/sunbae sangat dibutuhkan agar author yang gaje ini dapat sedikit lebih waras dalam membuat fanfic XD ( ruki,uruha,reita,gackt,hiroto (=.=')? ).


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Memories

Chapter : 3/-

Author : Takayama_suzu

Cast(s) :URUHA(main cast) , The gazette , Gackt , Alice nine(A9)

Genre :Romance , School life

Rate : T

BGM :Reila(The gazette), Sirius(DIAURA),Taion(The gazette) ^_^dd

Disclaimer : The azette punya saya seorang *dihajar fans the gazette sedunia* hehe gak deh Cuma fanfic ini yang punya saya XXDD

Warning :non EYD,penggunaan kata dan kalimat yang berantakan binti yang super duper gaje dikarenakan authournya yang sangat ,reader yang baik hati ,please don't kill me XD#plak

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE

Sejak pagi tadi langit terlihat mendung,sesekali petir hari biasanya uruha pulang kerumahnya seorang diri karena kakaknya Gackt seorang guru dan sering pulang lebih sore dari murid-muridnya,ia tidak pulang dengan ruki karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan,mungkin uruha akan pulang dengan hiroto karena rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah hiroto kalau saja reita tak membawa hiroto dengan paksa untuk melihat sekeliling jalan setapak yang biasa ia lalui,tak seperti biasanya jalanan ini terlihat sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.Uruha mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasakannya sesuatu sedang mengikutinya,berkali-kali uruha menoleh kebelakang namun tak ia temukan sesuatu yang uruha mempercepat langkanhya semakin ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengejarnya itu semakin dekat dengan nya,uruha benci perasaanya saat ini,perasaan takut yang sama seperti saat ia berada didalam mimpinya,ia kini berlari menuju menghiraukan lagi nafasnya yang tak teratur dan jantungnya terasa sangat sakit karena berlari terlalu kencang,yang uruha inginkan saat ini hanyalah segera tiba dirumanhya secepatnya.

BRUUKK

Uruha menabrak seseorang saat akan berbelok ditikungan jalan yang sepi itu.

"Loh, uruha kau kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu?"tanya seorang pria yang ditabrak oleh uruha.

"hahhh,,,ano…aku…"uruha tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia memang tak dapat menyelesaikan nya,dadanya terasa sesak karena habis berlari dari tadi.

"sudah ayo duduk sini,sepertinya kau kelelahan"ucap pria tadi sambil menarik tangan uruha menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri dan menyuruh uruha untuk duduk.

"sekarang ayo ceritakan padaku kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti tadi?bahkan kau sampai menabrakku ."ucap nya lagi.

Uruha menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum mulai berbicara " aku tidak apa-apa kok kai , seperti nya hujan akan segera turun jadi aku berlari agar tak kehujanan"ucap uruha bohong,ia tak mengkin mengatakan pada temannya itu bahwa ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya.

"benarkah?"tanya pria tadi yang tak lain adalah kai, teman uruha dan ruki masih sedikit ragu dengan jawaban uruha tadi.

"Benar kok ya,kau dari mana?ini kan bukan arah jalan kerumahmu"uruha mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan kai.

"Aku tadi dari rumah nao sebentar, mengantar catatan pelajaran hari ini karena dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini ,jadi aku kerumahnya agar dia tidak ketinggalan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas"kai menjelaskan pada uruha.

"memangnya nao kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?dia sakit apa?"

"Nao tidak sakit kok uru,tapi ada acara keluarga juga sudah masuk sekolah kok"uruha mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil saat kai berbicara.

"eh,sudah hampir jam 5,uruha aku pulang duluan ya takut kemalaman sampai dirumah sebaiknya juga segera pulang uru,sepertinya sebentar lagi benar-benar akan hujan,bye uru"

"ah iya,bye kai"ucap uruha saat kai sudah mulai melangkah pergi .

**Uruha POV**

Langit semakin terlihat mendung,aku mempercepat langkah kakiku kali ini bukan Karena takut akan sesuatu yang mengejarku tadi melainkan takut terjebak benar saja,tepat di saat aku membuka pintu rumah ku hujan turun sangat sedikit lega karena sesuatu yang mengejarku itu sepertinya sudah pergi saat aku bertemu kai dijalan tadi.

"uru,dari mana kok baru sampai rumahnya jam segini sih?"tanya Gackt nii-chan sedikit panic.

" ano..tadi uru bertemu kai dijalan nii jadi ngobrol sebentar ".jawabku sambil tersenyum saat sudah berada disamping nii-chanku itu.

"ya sudah mandi dan ganti bajumu sana,kau bau keringat " katanya dengan nada meledek sambil menutup hidungnya.

Aku memukul pelan bahunya dan berjalan sambil cemberut yang malah membuat nii-chan ku itu terkekeh " huh,dasar nii-chan menyebalkan" batinku.

Aku menutup buku pelajaranku dan bangkit dari meja belajar,aku merasa seperti melihat sesuatu diluar sana saat akan menuju ku langkahkan kaki ku kearah balkon kamarku,diseberang jalan kulihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar pada lampu tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas walaupun sosok itu berdiri didekat lampu jalanan karena wajahnya tertutup hoddie hitamnya ,beberapa detik berikutnya sosok yang kulihat itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan kesebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah kota kecil yang cukup terpencil bagiku,tak banyak penduduknya yang berlalu lalang disini,aku terus berjalan dengan penerangan ala kadarnya yang ada di desa sebuah jembatan panjang yang terbuat dari akar-akaran dengan ukiran yang kebawah jembatan,terdapat sebuah sungai yang sepertinya berarus deras dan berhenti sejenak saat aku tiba di ujung jembatan,sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan tanpa memiliki daun dirantingnya,hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama menimbulkan kesan yang aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki hutan,melewati pohon demi pohon berjalan tanpa ragu seolah hutan ini bukan tempat yang asing kaki ku terhenti saat mataku menangkap sosok yang tak asing menatapku, sosok berpakaian serba hitam tak jauh disamping kiri ku, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan mataku,melindungi mataku dari cahaya itu dengan tangan dan menghentikan langkah kembali berjalan setelah cahaya itu memudar sedangkan sosok itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Tak lama aku berjalan langkah kakiku kembali terhenti saat aku melihat sosok itu berdiri beberapa meter didepanku,memandangku dan beralih kesebuah benda didepannya,aku melangkah mudur saat aku menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah peti mati yang terlihat sangat tua dan berdebu.

Peti itu tebuka perlahan dengan sendirinya dan aku kembali melangkah mundur saat aku melihat diriku berada didalam peti itu,rasanya aku tidak dapat bernafas,jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

"tidaaak,,ini..INI TIDAK MUNGKINNN!"

**URUHA POV END**

uruha terbangun dari tidurnya dan bersyukur bahwa semua yang ia alami barusan hanyalah melihat jam dindingnya,menenangkan diri sejenak lalu kembali bersiap-siap untuk turun keruang makan .

"Pagi nii-chan".ucap uruha sambil duduk dikursinya.

"Pagi uru,ayo cepat harus berangkat kesekolah lebih cepat,kakak ada rapat pagi ini"jawab Gackt sambil meletakkan makanan yang ia buat . uruha menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

" hei uru kau melamun saja dari tadi?ada apa?"sapa ruki.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok ruu" jawab uru singkat,kepalanya masih sakit akibat mimpinya semalam.

" hemm,, uru sekarang kan jam pelajaran kosong,kita ke kantin yuk"

"Gak ah,males"

"ihh,,uru ayo dong"Uruha hanya pasrah saat ruki menarik-narik tangannya sambil berjalan kearah kantin.

"yo pon,reita"sapa ruki sambil duduk.

"yo"jawab mereka nyaris serentak.

"uru ayo duduk dong"ruki lagi-lagi menarik tangan uruha,menyuruhnya duduk menoleh kearah ruki sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan sebelum duduk yang membuatnya terlihat sangat ,reita dan hiroto sedikit tertawa meihatnya.

Selama istirahat,hiroto dan ruki berbicara panjang lebar,reita tak banyak berbicara hanya sesekali tertawa,menjawab ya,begitulah dan lebih banyak terdiam,pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan mimpinya semalam,mimpi yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya namun sama ikut tertawa agar teman-temannya tidak merasa curiga dan bertanya banyak padanya karena sungguh uruha sedang tak ingin diintrogasi oleh teman-temannya untuk saat ini.

_"__Reila…."_Uruha sedikit menoleh mencari asal suara itu.

"nama itu…sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya?"batin uruha.

_"__Reila" _uruha kembali mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama itu berulang kembali mencoba mencari asal suara dengan hati-hati agar teman-temannya tidak curiga padanya yang sedari tadi menoleh kesegala arah,hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang sama seperti yang ia lihat kemarin malam dan juga didalam mimpinya,namun kali ini uruha sedikit dapat melihat wajahnya,dengan make up yang tebal yang membuat wajahnya tampak sangat pucat ditambah dengan mata kirinya yang berwarna itu tersenyum kepada uruha sebelum kembali pergi menjauh dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Uru.."ruki memanggil

"Uruha"uruha masih tidak menjawab panggilan ruki.

"URUHAAAAA"ruki berteriak tepat ditelinga uruha membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dan menjitak ruki karena kaget.

"Aarrrgghhhh ittai bebekk"ruki setengah kesal karena lagi-lagi uruha menjitak kepalanya seenaknya.

"Grrrrr,,siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku?dan jangan panggil aku bebek ruki chibi baka"uruha tak mau kalah dengan ruki.

"-_- hei,hei sudah jangan bertengkar gitu dong, masa' sahabat bertengkar karena hal sesepele itu sih?"ucap reita berusaha menenangkan uruha dan ruki.

"uru yang mulai duluan loh rei,"

"Loh kok aku sih chibi?kan kau duluan yang teriak-teriak gitu,lama-lama kupingku bisa budeg tau"

"habisnya kau kupanggil berkali-kali tapi nggak menjawab sih"

"hah,memang tadi kau memanggilku?"tanya uruha bingung.

"Hadooohh,,tu kan kau tidak melamun ya?"

"uruha kau ngelamunin apaan sih?"tanya hiroto penasaran

"._. nggak mikirin apa-apa kok,Cuma…"belum uruha menyelesaikan kata-katanya bel masuk sudah mereka segera membayar makanan mereka dan berjalan menuju kelas.

uruha menatap malas buku pelajarannya,ia sedang tidak mood untuk belajar saat ini lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam itu tak mau hilang dari pikirannya,sosok yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam itu selalu saja muncul dan pergi begitu saja.

"Reila….sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,tapi dimana ya?"batin uruha.

_"__Reila".._uruha menghentikan langkah kakinya saat akan melangkah keluar dari itu kembali muncul dan selalu uruha ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu, uruha pernah mendengar nama itu di mimpinya beberapa hari yang yang membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan disaat yang bersamaan.

_"__reila" _ uruha berbalik dan melihat sosok itu berdiri didekat tangga sekolah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei siapa itu?"tanya Uruha sambil memberanikan diri untuk mendekat namun sosok itu kembali berjalan menjauh dan berbelok .saat uruha ikut berbelok sosok itu telah menghilang entah kemana?

"siapa sih dia sebenarnya?"

"Yuhhuu urupaha,ouch sakit tau"uruha menjitak kepala ruki dengan jitakan maha dahsyatnya.

"(=o=)a apa maksudmu urupaha ?"

"nggak ada maksud apa-apa Cuma kebiasaan aja XP"ruki tersenyum gaje,masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat dijitak uruha lagi dan lagi.

"idih ,dasar aneh (-_ -) ''

"lagi ngapain sih uru"

"lagi bertapa!yah lagi belajar la,,"uruha menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"rajin amat sih kamu uruha,besok udah ujian loh otakmu dipaksa belajar terus,santai aja bro"

(-. -) Uruha

(^.^) Ruki

"Uruuu"

" (-_-)apaan?"

"L(*_*) nggak ngantuk?udah jam 11 noh"tanya ruki sambil rebahan diranjang uruha.

"bawel banget sih,,kalo udah ngantuk ….."

zzzZZZZZZZ***

o.O" Uruha again.

"Dasar ruki"batinnya.

**FLASHBACK**

"huwaa,aoi nii-chan jahat"

"cup,cup,cup…jangan nangis dong kan Cuma pergi beberapa hari aja"

"nii-chan baru aja pulang beberapa hari tapi sekarang udah mau pergi lagi?jahatttt,,hikkss"

"Nii harus bekerja ru"

"Ru ikut ya nii"

" loh kan besok kamu ujian kenaikan kelas?kalau kamu ikut nanti bisa nggak naik kelas loh."

"tapi nanti ru jadinya sendirian lagi dong?"

"Kan ada uruha?kamu bisa nginap dirumahnya sambil belajar bareng sampai nii nii yang bilangin ke Gackt dech ya (^_^)"

"hikks,ya dech,,hiiksss"

"gitu dong,udah ah jangan nangis kok nangis sih!sudah cepat masuk kekelas sana,nanti kau bisa terlambat"ruki mengangguk .

,hujan turun dengan sangat deras disaat Aoi memasuki mobil dan melaju meninggalkan ruki disekolahnya,membuat murid-murid yang masih berada diluar gedung sekolah termasuk ruki langsung berlari dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Seorang sensei memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran bahasa inggris tepat setelah ruki duduk dibangkunya,

**FLASHBACK END**

CTARRRR DUARRRR

Suara petir terdengar begitu bergema hampir diseluruh penjuru Tokyo yang saat ini langitnya menjatuhkan airnya sejak pagi,semakin lama semakin deras seolah enggan untuk berhenti.

CTAAARRR BUUGG DUAARR *author gaje*

Disebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dengan gaya eropa kuno terlihat tak berpenghuni,tampak sosok yang sedang melangkah memasuki bangunan itu berjalan dan berhenti sejenak pada sebuah pintu cukup besar dengan pahatan patung berukuran sedang dan ukiran yang cukup rumit disebelah kanan dan itu membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk mendekati sosok lain yang berada didalam ruangan lumayan besar itu,disebuah kursi berukuran cukup besar sambil bersandar dengan tangan kanan nya sebagai penopang wajahnya.

_"__Ahaa, kau datang juga,ayo duduk "_ucap sosok itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah kursi lain yang ada disebelahnya.

Sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu mengangguk sambil berjalan kearah kursinya.

_"__terima kasih Lucifer-sama"_ucapnya ketika ia telah duduk.

_"__kali ini berita apa yang kau bawakan untukku,muchua?kau sudah melakukan perintahku kemarin bukan?"_tanya sosok pria berambut pirang kecoklatan pada sosok bernama muchua yang berpakakaian serba hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup hoodie yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

_"__tentu saja telah melakukan apa yang anda saat ini telah mendapatkan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit."_

_"__hemm,,,bagus.. bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"_

_"__sangat baik tuan,ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cerdas,dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan"_

_"__kau curang suamiku,mendengarkan kabar tentang reila juga ingin mendengarnya tau"_ucap seorang wanita cantik berpakaian gaun ala eropa kuno sedikit merajuk sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan dan kemudian duduk disebelah kanan suaminya.

_" __haha,,ayolah hyberia jangan merajuk deh aku minta maaf " _ucap Lucifer sambil membujuk istrinya,hyberia yang malah mengacuhkannya dan beralih bertanya pada muchua.

_"__muchua,ceritakan lagi tentang Reila padaku" _muchua mengulangi kembali kabar berita yang ia bawa kepada Lucifer dan Hyberia.

TBC

*Note :Review dari reader dan author senpai/sunbae sangat dibutuhkan XD agar author yang gaje ini dapat sedikit lebih waras dalam membuat fanfic XD ( ruki,uruha,reita,gackt,hiroto (=.=')? ).


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Memories

Chapter : 4/-

Author : Takayama_suzu

Cast(s) : URUHA(main cast) , The GazettE , Alice nine(A9) , Gackt

Genre : School life , Romance , fantasy (mungkin)

Rating : PG 15

BGM :Reila(The gazette), Sirius(DIAURA), Pledge(The gazette) ^_^dd

Disclaimer : The gazettE punya saya seorang *dihajar fans the gazette sedunia* hehe gak deh Cuma fanfic ini yang punya saya XXDD

Warning :non EYD,penggunaan kata dan kalimat yang berantakan binti yang super duper gaje dikarenakan authournya yang sangat ,reader yang baik hati,please don't kill me XD#plak.

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE

"Uru ayo dimakan dulu makanannya"

"nggak mau,nii-chan"

"kalau kamu nggak mau makan nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh loh"

"nggak mau"uruha menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya ketika gackt akan menyuapinya.

"idih uru kayak anak kecil nggak mau makan gitu"ledek ruki yang melihat uruha yang terus menutupi mulutnya sendiri menolak makanan yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit.

"Bodo, week" uruha menjulurkan lidahnya pada ruki yang menepuk jidatnya sendiri sedangkan gackt hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah uruha dan ruki.

Ditengah candaannya dengan gackt dan ruki,uruha kembali teringat akan sebuah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya harus berada dirumah sakit.

Kejadian dimana gackt menemukan uruha dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah dibawah tangga.

**FLASHBACK**

**URUHA POV**

Sore ini adalah sore yang indah bagiku,walaupun langit diatas sana terlihat sedikit mendung namun langit merah yang terlihat menandakan bahwa hari telah memasuki senja tak melunturkan 30menit yang lalu aku telah memutuskan untuk kabur dari vila keluargaku dan ditempat inilah sekarang aku pantai berpasir putih dan air lautnya yang jernih,tempat favoritku dan nii-chanku sejak kecil,kulihat arloji yang melingkar ditangan 06.00,aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah puas bermain-main dengan air diatas pasir putihnya dengan pohon bakau sebagai sandaranku dan beralaskan sepatu yang sudah kulepaskan sedari tadi agar tak basah karena air mataku dan kuhirup aroma pantai disore hari yang terasa begitu sejuk begitu menenangkankan hatiku,kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh ku buka mataku,dan yang kulihat adalah seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku tersenyum disaat aku menoleh yang sangat manis yang selalu mampu membuatku ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Nii-chan mengagetkan saja"

"haha…gomen uru,hmm sedang apa kau disini?ini sudah hampir malam dan lagi pula sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan kita kembali ke vila saja"

"sebentar lagi dong nii,uru pengen liat matahari terbenam dari pula kan kita sudah lama nggak ke pantai ini nii-chan"

"hmm….tapi setelah ini kita harus langsung pulang yach"

"siap boss"

"hahaa..dasar kau ini"

Aku sedikit merasa kesal pada nii-chanku ini bukan karena ia menertawaiku,tapi karena ulahnya yang selalu mengacak-acak rambutku hingga terlihat sedikit banyak berantakan.

"Whoaaa….lihat itu,mataharinya mulai NA!"

Aku menarik tangan nii-chan ku ini sedikit mendekati bibir pantai agar kami bisa melihat matahari terbenam lebih dekat dan jelas lagi.

"uruha…"

"…."

"URUHAA" aku nyaris terjungkal karena kaget ketika mendengar suara nii-chan yang begitu nyaring tepat ditelingaku.

"nii…jangan berteriak sampai kaget tau"

"pftt,kamu sih nii panggil nggak kita kembali ke vila,sepertinya sebentar lagi benar-benar akan hujan ini".Nii-chan langsung menarik tanganku seenaknya saja tanpa memenunggu jawabanku.

"Nii-chan nggak asik ah.."ucapku ketika kami sedikit berlari karena ternyata hujan benar-benar turun walaupun hanya berbentuk gerimis ringan.

Dan hujan benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat deras tepat ketika aku menutup pintu vilaku.

DUAARR CTAR DUUKK DUARR

Suara petir dari luar jendela terdengar begitu keras dan bergema diseluruh ruangan kamarku,membuatku membenamkan seluruh tubuhku kedalam selimut yang cukup tebal aku bukanlah orang yang takut ketika mendengar suara ,entah kenapa suara petir saat ini sangat berbeda dari suara petir yang sering kudengar sebelumnya,begitu semakin bertambah kuat disaat kudengar suara seseorang memanggil nama yang sama seperti didalam mimpiku sebelumnya berulang ,kali ini dengan nada suara yang sangat berat dan terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Aku merasa sangat ketakutan namun entah kenapa tubuhku menolak perintah dari otakku untuk tak menghiraukan suara itu dan tetap berada diranjangku .Aku merutuki diriku sendiri saat kakiku masih saja tetap melangkah keluar kamarku dan menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada.

Aku merasa lelah karena tak kunjung menemukan sumber dari suara yang kudengar tadi,padahal mungkin sudah ada sejam aku mengelilingi vila ini untuk tak menghiraukan suara yang masih terdengar olehku saat ini dan kembali kekamarku saja,namun baru beberapa anak tangga yang aku naiki,mataku menangkap sebuah cahaya yang masuk dari jendela,melayang dan berhenti dipuncak kemudian cahaya itu berubah menjadi sosok berjubah hitam menatap datar kearahku dengan matanya yang berwarna merah pekat seperti darah dan kemudian melangkah menuruni anak tangga hingga kini telah berada tepat didepanku,sosok itu menyeringai melihatku terdiam membisu dihadapannya tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun,seolah ada sebuah dinding yang menghalangi langkahku untuk sebuah teriakan sukses keluar dari mulutku ketika ia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dan kepalaku membentur lantai keramik ini dengan keras,aku dapat mencium bau anyir dari sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalaku yang membentur lantai,aku yakin itu adalah darahku melihat kearah tangga dengan ujung ekor mataku karena tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali dan sosok itu masih nyeringai kearahku sebelum akhirnya menghilang disaat pandanganku semakin mengabur,dan semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap disaat aku mendengar suara nii-chanku berteriak panik memanggil namaku.

**Flashback END**

**URUHA POV END**

"URUHAA"uruha sedikit bergidik disaat ruki berteriak tepat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"apaan sih ruki,,teriak-teriak sakit tau dengarnya"omel uruha

"habisnya kau ku panggil nggak menyahut terus sih"

"uru kamu melamun ya?"

"uru nggak melamun kok nii-chan"

"uruha kelihatan banget kalau lagi bohong,wajahnya lucu banget..hihii"uruha kembali bergidik melihat hiroto dan reita telah berada dikamarnya.

"eh,pon dan reita sejak kapan ada disini?"

"nah kan ketahuan kau melamun uruha,,kau sampai tidak sadar ada aku dan mpon sudah disini.."timpal reita yang ternyata sudah berada diruangan tempatnya dirawat sedari tadi.

"kamu ngelamunin apaan sih uru?"gackt kembali bertanya pada ototonya itu khawatir.

"nggak ngelamunin apa-apa kok nii-chan"uruha tersenyum manis menjawabnya.

"ceritakan pada kami dong uru"ucap hiroto penasaran

"ceritain apaan?"uruha menatap hiroto bingung

"kenapa kau bisa terjatuh ditangga di villamu itu?"

"oh itu..waktu itu aku dari dapur untuk mengambil minum,tapi aku salah melangkah dan akhirnya terjatuh dari tangga"Gackt,ruki,reita dan hiroto melihat uruha yang cengengesan padahal uruha baru saja lolos dari maut.

1bulan kemudian.

"uruha…"

Uruha menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar ruki memanggilnya tepat ketika ia akan memasuki kelas baru ,hari ini adalah hari ke 5 mereka dikelas dua di GHS.

"kau tumben jam segini sudah datang ke sekolah?"

"iya nih uru,kebetulan aku lagi rajin bangun pagi"

"Ya sudah,ayo kita kekelas"

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ruki?"

"hmm,,uru kau aneh,apa kepala mu masih sakit ya?"

"he?kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?apanya yang aneh?"

"tidak kenapa-kenapa sih uru,hanya saja belakangan ini kau lebih banyak diam"

"eh,masa' sih?hmm..tenang saja,kepala ku sudah tidak sakit kok ruki mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja "uruha berhenti sejenak,mengelus puncak kepala ruki dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"….."

"yo,ohayou rukiha"sapa hiroto ketika mereka telah duduk ditempat duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"ha?apa lu bilang tadi PONN?"

"yo,ohayou RUKIHA"hiroto dengan wajah innocentnya.

PLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan maha dahsyat mendarat dikepala hiroto yang menghasilkan sebuah benjolan sebesar bola baseball*lebay* membuat hiroto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"apaan sih ruki,sakit tau"hiroto megusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut dan sakit.

"hah,dasar kau ini pon seenaknya saja ,apaan tuh aneh banget."ucap uruha datar.

"abisnya kalian selalu berdua sih….hehe bercanda doang kok ruki,uruha"ruki menghadiahkan tatapan deathglarenya pada hiroto yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung reita yang baru saja tiba.

"kalau kami RUKIHA berarti kau dan reita itu REIROTO*jelek amat XD* dong"ruki tertawa nista.

"apaan sih pon..what?lu bilang apaan ruki?"reita shock mendengarnya,ruki sudah kabur sebelum digebukin reita sedangkan uruha dan hiroto lebih memilih duduk di bangku masing-masing+dengan wajah innocent mereka tentunya XD.

**URUHA POV**

Aku menatap seisi kelasku ini dengan ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dindingnya yang bercatkan warna biru langit,bangku dan meja para siswa,sebuah meja dan kursi untuk guru dengan sebuah papan tulis disebelahnya tersusun dengan rapi dan lukisan menempel didinding kelas menambah kesan cantik dan elegan.

Pandanganku beralih pada tiga sosok yang saling kejar-mengejar,sosok yang sangat ku ,mereka adalah ketiga sahabatku,reita dan hiroto yang asik mengejar ruki yang tertawa nista setelah sukses membuat reita dan hiroto murka setengah hidup*duarr*menghiraukan siswa-siswi yang mereka tabrak dan menghadiahi mereka dengan umpatan-umpatan cantik yang membuat panas telinga yang bel masuk berbunyi yang membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas kejar-mengejar mereka untuk sementara dan kembali ketempat duduk sensei memasuki kelas dengan senyuman diwajahnya,menyapa,mengabsen para murid dan memulai pelajarannya.

Baru beberapa menit pelajaran berlangsung gackt sensei menghadiahi sebuah lemparan dengan penghapus papan tulis kearah ruki dan hiroto yang duduk sebangku yang ternyata telah memulai kembali aktivitas mereka tadi dengan perang saling lempar bola kertas sukses membuat seisi kelas tertawa keras melihatnya selama beberapa detik,karena detik berikutnya gackt sensei telah memegang sebuah buku yang sangat tebal dengan tatapan deathglarenya membuat semua siswa dan siswi terpaksa untuk bungkam.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan menyaksikan semuanya seakan aku tak ingin kehilangan moment konyol namun indah ini bersama teman-teman sekelasku,terutama bersama sahabatku ini.

"uru.."

Aku menoleh kearah reita yang duduk disebelahku,ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"ada apa rei?kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?apa ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku?"tanyaku setenang mungkin.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?wajahmu pucat sekali,uru?"

"wajahku pucat?masa sih?aku baik-baik saja kok"

"benarkah?sebaiknya kau istirahat di uks saja uru"

"aku baik-baik saja reita!sudahlah,mungkin itu Cuma perasaanmu saja "jawabku sambil tersenyum karena reita terlihat sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang kuberikan.

"hei,berhenti menatapku seperti itu,kau membuatku takut kukatakan aku baik-baik saja bukan,jangan sampai gackt sensei mengamuk lagi karena kita ketahuan mengobrol dijam pelajarannya."sambungku saat kulihat reita masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, mungkin atau itu hanya perasaan ku saja?

Hah,apa sih yang sedang kufikirkan?.aku menggelengkan kepalaku sepelan mungkin agar reita tidak curiga pada sikapku yang mulai terlihat aneh.

**URUHA POV END **

**REITA POV**

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada uruha yang hari ini terlihat begitu aneh yang biasanya ceria dan sedikit banyak bicara hari ini lebih banyak diam dan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"hei,berhenti menatapku seperti itu,kau membuatku takut kukatakan aku baik-baik saja bukan,jangan sampai gackt sensei mengamuk lagi karena kita ketahuan mengobrol dijam pelajarannya."adalah hal terakhir yang dikatakan uruha padaku karena sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung hingga bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir pun uruha seolah enggan untuk berbicara padaku. Bahkan uruha langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas saat bel pulang sekolah uruha merasa risih dan tersinggung dengan tatapanku tadi?berlebihankah rasa khawatirku padanya? Hah,kenapa hari ini perasaanku begitu tidak enak?

"uruha awass…"

BRAKK

Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama uruha disusul dengan sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara tabrakan yang begitu berlari dengan panik mendekati kerumunan murid dan orang-orang yang lalu lintas ditengah jalan didepan rasanya berhenti berdetak,kakiku terasa begitu lemas saat aku melihat sosok gackt sensei menangis sambil memeluk sosok uruha yang tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran dengan ku mulai mengabur saat kurasakan dua pasang tangan menahan tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh,sosok ruki dan hirotolah yang kulihat,air mata mengalir dipipi mereka sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi sangat gelap tepat disaat suara sirine mobil ambulans terdengar menggema ditelingaku.

**REITA POV END**

"reita..rei bangun..hikks uruha…"ruki terisak menatap mobil ambulans yang telah menjauh dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya membawa tubuh tak berdaya uruha menuju rumah hiroto tak mampu berkata apapun hanya mampu menenangkan ruki yang masih terisak .

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga ff chapter 4 ini,setelah bertapa digua hantu selama 40hari lebih walaupun hasilnya tetap ff yang gaje dan menyimpang dari alurnya#PLAK. So reader yang baik hati,please don't kill me XD.

*Note : Review dari reader dan author senpai/sunbae sangat dibutuhkan agar author yang gaje ini dapat sedikit lebih waras dalam membuat fanfic XXD


End file.
